Destiny
by Player 19
Summary: What if Issei isn't a human at all, but pretending to be a human? What if Issei is part of a long forgotten species that barely awoke in the Modern World? Badass or Anti-Hero Issei! (Needs a better summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Those Who Came Before**

Some point during the Archean eon, there was a group of lifeforms among the rest of lifeforms; the Archaios. Unlike the rest of the lifeforms that barely starting to be created, the Archaios was the first complex life of Planet Earth.

To make the Archaios be the deepest complex life ever exists, the Archaios are incredibly advanced race consists of beings that travel from one galaxy to another by the concept known as Resurrection. It's a complete mystery of how long they have existed. One unique race thought the Archaios were so old that they have witnessed the birth of the Universe long before the birth of the first deities or civilizations ever begins. That same race also thought that the Archaios were the ones responsible for creating deities or other races in the first place resulting in the Archaios as true immortals and Gods.

The Archaios are trans sentient beings that exist on an abstract level; one that's beyond any living creatures. Lacking any unified image, they take whatever form they wanted. To a similar fashion, they can die and evolve anew as many times as they wish. To one unique race's technological achievement tiers, the Archaios was the Apex among all species. The Archaios was a very philosophical race that based their entire existence on three; the Ultimate lifeform, neural physics, and the Mantle of Responsibility.

The Archaios believed that the Ultimate Lifeform is the time that led an infinite series of twisting and time streams that tied to fate; fully knowing that the Archaios will someday be non-existent.

Neural Physics is an Archaios concept that proposes the entire universe as a living being that goes beyond the comprehension of the creation of the universe and their own creation. It blurs the line between philosophy and science that harnessed as a transcendent form of technology allowing them to construct unbelievable structures and even travel the stars. It also allows them to communicate telepathically that could be useful during periods of conflict.

The Mantle of Responsibility is a device that contains the knowledge of past, present, and future Archaios, should they fade from existence to a race that they deemed worthy to carry on their legacy. Stored in the Mantle is the ideology of the Archaios which is that all races in the known universe are created equal, al life is created equal, and if one form of life is to surpass another with no intentions of ill will towards the universe. Then, they are to let them do so. However, the most important of the Ideology is to ensure balance at all cost to the universe or simply known as the balance between order and chaos.

* * *

When they're reborn to the Milky Way Galaxy in a Planet, that will someday be called Earth, they saw the world to be young and absent of any intelligent species. First, they build their civilization in the young world. Then, they seeded the world with many species, but one has met their standard barely. This species becomes the dormant native species of Earth that the Archaios will judge them if they're worthy or not. The Archaios called them Humans.

With the Human achieved the first of many trails, the Archaios divided the world in half according to the species. The Archaios colonized the West, while the humans dominated the Eastern of the World. For 300,000 years, the Archaios and Humans were at perfect peace as humanity progresses all trials of the Archaios given to them as worthy to wield the Mantle of Responsibility.

However, Peace is easily broken as they faced a sudden and dire turn of events. A threat that not only against the Archaios but against the balance of the known Universe. This threat, jealous of the Archaios, sought to be the Apex by stealing the Mantle of Responsibility. This threat is known as the Legion.

The Legion is a violent, yet 'lowly' intelligent race that expands their territory by conquest. They take what they want and destroy civilizations that are lower than them. The Archaios have met them about 37 galaxies ago and tried to show the error of their ways. The Legion, being a stubborn race, rejects and seeks ways to exterminate the Archaios to be the Apex among all. For 36 galaxies, they travel to pursue the Archaios and as they travel, they caused destruction and chaos among each species they meet to perfect their technologies and warfare in order to destroy the Archaios.

* * *

The Archaios/Humanity-Legion War started with a surprise attack on the world as they devoured everything, the Archaios touched. Even though the Earthian forces were caught off guard, they bravely faced the adversary as they realized the war is all or nothing type. Knowing the Legion, they sought to end their reign of terror before it officially begins.

As the war progresses, the Legion unleashed a new weapon; one that will upset the Balance in a great effect. This weapon is called the Daikaiju; the genetically engineered race of giant creatures with a single purpose to wipe out the Archaios completely or permanently damaged them.

With the extreme hostile behavior of the Daikaiju, it was proved to be an impossible fight. Realizing defeat was inevitable, the Archaios made a decision that destroys the Ideals of the Mantle. They created two different species that are designed for warfare; a humanoid species called the Betans as reinforcement for the Humans and the Archaios version of the Daikaiju known as the Freelancers.

* * *

The Freelancers, like the Daikaiju counterparts, are a race of giant creatures. However, they were created in the Archaios' images as they seemed to process the immortality, shapeshifter, and the ideals of the Archaios. They were the answer, powers to restore order and balance to the world that the threat of the Daikaiju presented.

Prior to the creation of the First Freelancer, the Archaios biologists did many attempts of creating Freelancers but ultimately failed as Daikaiju raided many locations that are deemed to be birthplaces of the Freelancers.

However, the remaining biologist Archaios joined forces with the Archaios that study Neural Physics which led to the creation of a new branch within the latter subject. With three solar cycles, they have succeeded in creating Prototype-classed Freelancer, forever known as Dagon, in Temple-000.

Dagon is the first and largest of all of the Freelancers, standing tall of about 121 meters. Dagon, which is an Archaios term for 'dragon' is a wingless version of a black colored dragon with bold markings from his tail/toe to the height of his head. Atop his head, three horns set in a triangular pattern that seemed to be a natural born crown. Unlike the classical dragon, the Archaios design Dagon's head (excluding his crown) to be more like a V-rex. Although Dagon is the first of many, the Archaios uploaded some sort of self-adaptive genes into him to ensure that he continues to evolve that is subjected to time in physical and spiritual of Dagon.

* * *

Shortly after Dagon's creation, Dagon was unleashed into the world attacking any Legion and Daikaiju that threatened the world's balance. Dagon proved that the existence of the Freelancers proved to be necessary to end this war. To fight the Daikaiju, the Archaios created the Freelancers in undamaged Temples.

At the peak of the war, about 500 Freelancers, ranging from 30 to close to 121 meters were created and launched against the Daikaiju. With the legion's trump card being hindered wherever they go and reinforcement of the Archaios, the Legion was facing complete and utter annihilation.

Finally, it was over when the last Legions and the last of the Daikaiju were destroyed. It was a victory for Archaios and their three 'newborn' species; the Humans, the Betans, and the Freelancers. Out of 577 Freelancers, only 264 of these Freelancers still survived as of Humanity existed. Due to victory given by the Freelancers, the Archaios used their knowledge and technology to create a world inside the Earth resulting the Earth to be hollow for them to live.

However, it was a costly victory as the Archaios was dying. The Archaios found out the blood of the DaiKaiju is toxic and once released into the air of Earth, created some sort of virus designed to wipe out the Archaios should the Legion failed to win the War.

* * *

As more Archaios died forever, the remaining Archaios, that were infected of this airborne diseases, tested humanity one last test to ensure that they're ready to carry the Mantle of Responsibility. Sadly, Humanity failed that last test horribly.

As the last act, the Archaios given the Mantle to Freelancers to safeguard it till Humanity was finally ready or any other species out there came to Earth with the greatest of good intentions seek the Mantle.

Misinterpreted this, Humanity thought the Archaios was giving the Mantle to the Freelancers as successors of their legacy without any sort of trials that the humans were tested. Outrage, Humanity alongside with the Betans declared war on the Archaios, starting the Archaios-Betan/Human War.

As more of the remaining Archaios were dying from the War and the disease, Freelancers come to the aid of their creators and fight against their former allies. The War was lost as the Last Archaios welcome death by disease. The Archaios, after untold numbers of ages and eons of existence, was no more.

* * *

Out of 264 Freelancers, 86 of them survived from that lost war and identify the Betans and Humanity as an infection of the whole Planet Earth as they drive the Archaios to a fast extinction. As protectors of the natural world, the Freelancers ensure that Humanity of the Archean Eon suffers the same fate as their creators. This event was known to Freelancers as the Great Purge as more of their kind were a further sacrifice to destroy them all. Dagon, including 62 other Freelancers, survived after their purging Humanity and the Betans.

Feeling Balance was restored, the Freelancers took their role as successors of the Archaios for now. To guarantee that Humanity was no more, Dagon and some of the 62 Freelancers destroyed every structure made by the Humans and the Archaios fearing that another unworthy species misuse their makers' technologies to suit their selfish needs. As the first war, they've fought, it was a costly victory as the Hollow World lies in ruin forcing the survivors to live on the surface.

* * *

Dagon, that undergoes greatly chances search every nook and cranny of the Earth for any structures that were left behind by their clean up and undergoes physical changes, encounter something. Dagon encounter something that looks almost like him, but smaller than him soaring through the air.

Its first thought was that the creature it sees in the sky was an unknown Freelancer and dismissed it. As the unknown Freelancer gets closer, Dagon felt the world's balance was threatened and quickly search for the Aggressor.

Shocked, the source was the creature that looks like him. Fearing that the Unknown is a DaiKaiju, Dagon swims toward land to engage the enemy. Once there and seeing a closer inspection of the unknown. It looks like him, but with red skin and a horn on his snout, instead of horns on atop the top of the head. Unlike Dagon, the Unknown has two sets of wings.

Like the Archaios, he faced the Unknown with bravery as Dagon using his range based attack on the Unknown. The attack has knocked the Unknown out of the sky for a moment before it regains its standing and attacks Dagon. A great battle was fought as the Unknown despite it's being smaller than Dagon have more power than predicted.

Fortunately, after his first defeat, Dagon evolved and came back to fight against the Unknown once more. For 46 years of batting the Unknown, he managed to drive the Unknown into one of the last Temples (which the Freelancers spared) known as the Aquila or Grand Temple-257 that created a portal into a realm called by the Archaios, "The Nothingness." This realm was believed that when the time seems right was where and how the Archaios travel to a galaxy by the Nothingness killed them in that galaxy and recreated them in another galaxy. It was theorized that the realm is the birthplace of the Archaios.

* * *

Nearly the end of the Archean Eon, the Hollow World is rebuilt and filled with the surviving species of three wars. Most of the Freelancers believed that surface is no longer worth protecting descending into the depths of the Earth as some chose to enter into cryostasis in Temples. The others sealed all entrances of the Hollow World leaving few of the Freelancers that choose to stay including the newly evolved Dagon to build some sort of civilization that is similar to the Archaios.

Like the others, the surfaced freelancers entered into cryosleep within other temples. Dragon is the last active freelancer and spent the remaining of his lonesome life within Temple-054 while protecting the Mantle.

Three days prior to the closure of the Archean Eon, Dagon activates Grand Temple-151 and Grand Temple-094 or known as Twins for two single purposes. Grand Temple-151 started all remaining structures to not only going into hiding but activate any and all security units to ensure no 'corrupt' species can use the knowledge for ill intents. Grand Temple-094 summon a mass extinction event that wipes all traces of higher organisms, leaving the single cell or lower organisms. Finally, Dagon entered into a cryosleep like all the young planet to matured without the Freelancers.

* * *

**Sadly, like all things come to the end, this one will mark the end for Me to write DxD fanfictions. This one might be an AU to Reborn of a Faction, but I'm not sure of as yet. This story is kindly trash since I've no evidence that the Archean Eon have the Earth to support complex life, but I winged it anyway. ****As you read the first prologue chapter, It been inspiring by Halo (game), Pacific Rim (movie), and some aspects of Godzilla (maybe).**

**The Archaios are deeply inspired by the Precursors of Halo Universe (before they were turned into the Flood). The term Archaios is another for Ancient in a different language. To avoid making this story a crossover, I ensure that the Archaios are too different from the Precursors by ideals and origins (since I still in the dark of how the Precursors came to be). Like Reborn of a Faction, Humanity were created to early, but like Halo, they were deeply advanced. However, Humanity at this point isn't us in any way. I've made Mantle of Responsibility into an object as you read since the Halo version is just Ideals. Also this Mantle to have new ideals than the orignal one.**

**The Legion is inspired by the Precursors of Pacific Rim as the Legion, too created the Daikajiu. Their race were a easy concept to make as I wanted to ensure that the Archaios were at the Beginning of the End stage as their sworn enemy finally shows up and tried to wipe the Archaios from Existence.**

**Their war with the Legion forces the Archaios to basically perform the Ultimate Sin; to create life that is design for war. Like the Legion, the Betans were an easy concept to make as the Legion outnumber and outmatch Earth greatly. The Betans were inspired by the Promethean of Halo Universe. For now, I only said that they're humanoid, loyal only to the Humans, and will be classed as top secret for now. (or ever?)**

**The Freelancers are inspired by both the Forerunners of Halo and Mutos/Titans of Monsterverse. Heck, they even are inspired or based upon the Avatars of Reborn of a Faction. Unlike the Betans, they are extremely loyal to the Archaios since the Archaios created in their shape shifting image. However, let's clear some things if you're confused with the Freelancers. The Freelancers are neither good nor bad since they have complete no understanding of these concepts, they ensure the world is safe and in balance even it means killing species that will threatened it. The Archaios made them as white blood cells of the Earth if any race whether it's their own creation or the Universe's doesn't kill it.**** As I said**, **the** **Freelancers are completely different to one another in shape and size. The Temples of the Archaios were used to created them because at that point, the Legion can't spy on building with religious status for unknown reason.**

**Dagon is the First and most powerful and largest of the Freelancers. Dagon is you could say Godzilla of this version; although for future avoidance of crossover, Dagon will look like Godzilla but at the same time isn't Godzilla. Dagon is proved to be the Leader of the Freelancers due to his strength and intelligence to be at least a few steps closer to be an Archaios. For the future, Dagon will acquire a human form and personality of either Thanos or a complete delinquent.**

**If you were wondering about the Unknown, I will said that the Unknown is Great Red. The reason of why having both Great Red and Dagon fights is because to prove how strength Dagon really is and have Great Red to occurs the Dimension Gap. It was really obvious to me that Great Red and Ophis have existed either before or after the Unverise was created. And let's clear some confusions that Dagon is far stronger than Great Red because he isn't. Dagon and Great Red are in fact equals in terms of power, but Great Red is more like a brawn type of oppentent as Dagon (at a very young age) is the mixure of brians and brawn type of oppentent. It was his battle plans that allow Dagon to win over Great Red and 'banished' him into the Nothingness.**

**The Grand Temples! The Grand Temples are considered to be Temple, but have a far more importance to the Archaios and Freelancer race. The Aquila is the gateway between galaxies by directing into the D.G or as the Freelancers called it, the Nothingness. The Twins Grand Temples are some sort of Last Resorts to ensure that life will continued on without the total destruction of the planet. ****The Hollow World isn't the Underworld as the Underworld didn't even existed as of this point of time. The Hollow World is more under the Underworld. Heck, you could that their a floor inside of a four stories high building.**

**Now, this is where I says that if that a point of this story that is confusing that I said to you to post your questions, so that I answered the next chapter and moving to request section. As for the Freelancers, I would like for you to make me whether or not that Dagon isn't the last Freelancer that awaken in the future world of supernatural and natural world. If so, help me to bring them into the story meaning the Freelancers can be creations of your own image or one of the existing 'movie' monsters. Also, for the future, I will created a Freelancer Encyclopedia at the end of the next chapters that shows first 'official' of Dagon and his siblings.**

**Goodbye and Have a nice summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: Return of Dagon**

The Year is 200X AD/CE, 2.5 billion have come and go, the Earth has oldened since the History of the Primordial Civilizations was erased mysterious and without a trace indicating that they weren't even there to begin with. The Last Primordial Civilization held such hope for the surface of the Planet Earth. A fresh start! A chance of old 'grievances' to wither and die!

For those 2.5 billion years, life found a way on the Planet Earth as life breathes and grows. Birth of new species takes their place over the old as the cycle repeats over and over again. However, history rarely repeats itself as a new species became the dormant species. Humanity was reborn by new beings that claim to be Gods and possess control over the elements.

Human civilization was remade as in the shadow lies a far deadlier group of species. Forever identified as the Supernatural, like Humanity shows old resentments, ancient squabbles re-emerged. History began its terrible repetition. Like a virus, the war was always lurking inside the highest forms of organisms, no matter how hard they tried to suppress it. It just fought harder to get out. It always got out. It is a great irony that the nature of war always reveals the true nature of those who fight. War after war of both Humanity and Supernatural. It swarmed over the Earth and there was no end in sight.

As Humanity entered peace among themselves, the Supernatural tried as once. No matter the intentions for peace, battles between the Races of the Supernatural have fought and like the Humans, they entered into peace among themselves. Instead of bloodshed, they sought control of territories and influence humans into their own selfish needs. They risked the Balance of the World to be thrown off course and nature has an order. Power to restore them, no matter the cost. Lucky, some aspects of the Primordial civilizations have listened and will redirect this problem into a solution before it became infection upon the world once more. {Tried my hardest to describe the new history of the world with the Supernatural being the real deal.}

* * *

(Unknown Location) Somewhere where the mountains ruled the land while forest grew in the areas below and rivers and lakes rest on these lands or go into the seas. The wonders and beauty of nature are almost unfathomable.

However, the nature of that area also hides secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of life. There is a danger in these types of secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Secrets that were meant to be the last resort to reclaim order in which was lost. Secrets can tempt the primal instinct of a species like the Humans or the Supernaturals, and lead them again into war.

Somewhere high above the forest is a glowing light. If it were dark, it will be mistaken as a star, but it's daylight and the light stands atop about 12 feet. Instead of blue color light, it's purple. For now, it just hover over the forest, attracting some animals to its light.

Suddenly, as if shot out of the cannon, the purple light travels from the center of the forest to a cave of one of the mountains in unbelievable speed. Within one-tenth of a minute, the light stops at the entrance of what seems to be the only cave at the foot of the mountains. As it came to a complete stop, the light weakened severely enough that the object that causes the unnatural light to be seen by the naked eye. The object takes the form of a round-edged cube with a sphere-shaped glass inside the cube. The cube is golden crafted while the glass is emitting dim purple light.

Almost like a living entity, the object turns around and uses the sphere to looking around, ensuring that there are no _higher _forms of organisms following it. Using one of the many features that beings that created it, it scanned for all organisms that are advanced enough to have a status of higher thinking. Once the scan reported that no such being follow it here. It went into the cave to do what needed to be done.

* * *

As the object travels to its designation, it hummed a tone to attempting to avoid horrible thoughts. As the object travels deeper into the cave, the humming didn't help lessen the thoughts. The thoughts prove themselves to be hazardous as the thoughts involve possible decommission by Freelancer Unit-000 since Dagon doesn't want to be reactivated unless the natural order of the world is disrupted by possible internal/external threats or unworthy species tamper with what remains of the creators' technology. However, it was predicted that the need for the Freelancers would have been bested at 12 ages should order is on the verge of collapse by the lifeforms that were spared. 8 ages should unworthy species upset balance or worse, corrupt their creators legacy.

Too soon! It was too soon that the balance of the world came under threat. Perhaps Freelancer Unit-091 failed to account for the existence of the Supernatural as a whole, or that a concept of human's notion known as 'belief' is deeply underestimated. Then again, it was a complete mystery of how the supernatural comes into existence that [re]created humanity or renewal humanity created the supernatural. Either way, it was a complete loss for those like 10 Various Alpha, one of many Archaios' AI as well as Oracle of Temple-054. Being the Oracle of a temple is a great job for Alpha since Dagon activates him.

Then again, he got two great jobs, the first is keeping the temple of the sleeping Dagon from meddlers. After all, the best way without a fight to slain a Freelancer is a sleeping one. The second is observing the world, to witness and record the data when Dagon awoke from the cryosleep to understand the eras of his absence.

Finally, after hovering traveling in the caves, he reaches what the human says, the end of the rainbow. Deeply underneath the whole mountain, Alpha once again sees the glory of the temple that Dagon slumbers. It's a great blessing for him to see the temple's space dimensional system working in complete 100% operate. Space dimensional system is piggyback from the creators' understanding of the Nothingness that was mastered and put in surface temples as a defense against meddlers by having the system programmed for the surface temples to create a space within the planet.

Unlike the temples that humans built in their time, Temple-054 is made entirely of metal that hasn't been discovered by humans yet. The Temple is big enough to house the 400ft Dagon and taller than him. The cryosleep Dagon is located at the very bottom of the temple, but it's about as big as the building of what the humans called it, the international commerce center. The landscape that is the temple itself, is as big as the Grand Canyon. The Temple follows the protocol of the pyramids of Egypt when it comes to attempting to reach the heavens. {Halo forerunner/precursors structures}

* * *

After a total of four hours of unlocking doors and disabling security within Temple-054, 10 Various Alpha has finally reached the chamber of Dagon peaceful sleeping at the center in what the humans called the fluid, Amniotic fluid-filled bubble that denying the humans natural law of gravity or physics as it hovers.

Alpha finds multiples of javelin classed defensive ai units swarming around the AF bubble. As expected, they are the last defense against the meddlers to stand in defense of the Freelancer Prototype and will serve as awakening tools of Dagon himself.

Alpha hovers down to what seems to be the cryosleep panel which is basically in front of Dagon's face. As it approaches, the panel opened up showing its features to the Oracle. It reveals Dragon's heart/brain waves, what seems to be hieroglyphics 'slots', and a holographic image of Dagon. Based on the cryo and the image itself, it shows even in sleep that the Genes have undergoes Dagon's physical changes at the very least.

The crown horns have gotten smaller and narrower as its distance from each other further on his head, two of the horns is located at the edge of the head while the main horn is located atop of the nose. The head itself shows remarkable improvements as the teeth seemingly relocated themselves inside the mouth instead of growing outside. The teeth themselves have gotten sharper and narrower as well. The entire head is smoother instead of rougher making lesser than a savage and more like noble king. The arms of Dagon have gotten slightly longer as the body mass makes him thinner. Instead of having the foot of a creature known as an elephant, the foot has gotten to look like more dragon liked as the claws grew bigger and sharper. It would seem that Dagon is growing what seems to be a pair of wings and a row of a single spike row that seems to have three spikes that are fused into one. At last, his markings have gotten bolder since his cryo sleep mode.

Yet, there's one thing that hasn't is that both of his hands are holding the Mantle. The Mantle is in a dormant state, is a flat circle that is being held tightly like it's clung to his life force.

Finally, a slot within the panel opened up showing a key slot. Alpha waits as spear classed defensive AI unit approach as the rest of the units surround the cryo bubble, ready to fire their beams on the sleeping giant. In the hands of the Spear AI's 'hands' is the Key. The Key, which looks like a dagger, that serves as the main reactivate sequence for Dagon's resurgence.

Before the Spear put the Key into the slot, it looks into the eye of the Various Alpha, it beeps in the language of the AIs, [Are you certain that Freelancer unit-000 is needed once more?]

10 Various Alpha looks straight at the Spear, "_The World is on the verge of chaos and destruction if the Freelancers wouldn't return. An infection has struck the Earth. Strive for Earth's submission and power! The Freelancers must be unleashed or this world shall perish. So yes, I'm certain that Freelancer Unit-000 is needed once more!_"

With that being said, the Spear put the Key into the slot. This started a few small level chain reactions such as the bubble lowered a few miles, triangular plates beneath the bubble rise and shoot unknown energy that struck the Mantle, as well as the Javelins, shoot all their energy into the bubble and strike the white markings of Dagon.

* * *

Within Dagon, energy surges travel throughout the body to their designated organs. The first organs are the brain and the heart; one begins to send signals in the nerves while the other begins to pump blood into the body. Then, his lungs followed the organs as oxygen was being produced. Lastly, the organs are known as the stomach and a Freelancer organ known as the Web Sack, that is located below the heart, but higher than the stomach.

The Web Sack as the name suggests is the secondary organ that is connected to every other organ and nerve in a Freelancer's biology, besides the brain. In their biology, all freelancers have these sacks for different reasons. Despite the different reasons, Web Sacks have similarities such as location, shape, size, and purpose to create and store energy for combat capabilities.

With the combination of this unique organ with the others, his consciousness is at full power now.

'_Uh! Uh! Where am I? What happened? Where's my body?_' Were the first thoughts of Dagon's mind startup.

…

'_Oh! Right, now I've remembered! I'm in cryosleep and awaits for the Balance to calls upon the Freelancers to defend it._'

…

'_Yes! I know! I know you need to find a successor to my creator's legacy. However, humans have proven themselves as an unworthy race to hold you._'

…

'_No worry! After all, there's bound to be some other race to be worthy to carry all knowledge of the Archaios left behind. After all, it's been 12 ages past and many things could happen to change your mind._'

…

'_What! What do you mean that I'm about to awaken four ages early? Who has the gawk to pull such a… Alpha. I swore on my dead creators that I blew him sky high, the first chance I get!_'

…

'_Fine! I tried to learn his logic behind this, but it won't save him from my wrath.'_

* * *

As the javelins pump more of their energy into the Freelancer, most of the units fall to the ground due to insignificant energy to continue to operate. By the time the bubble burst, some of the units halted their 'attack and waited as the Freelancer landed on his feet.

Slowly, Dagon with his eyes closed rose to the limits of his height. Even release of the cyro, his hands still gripped the Mantle. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were filled with anger as Alpha was the first thing he sees.

Alpha says with a cheery voice, "_Welcome back, Dagon. You have been sleeping for far too long ..._"

Before Alpha further says anything, Dagon roars as he drops the Mantle to attempt to eliminate Alpha with his claws.

Alpha, of course, missed the attempt of his decommissioned, but the Spear unit along with the decryosleep system were decommission instead. "_Not acceptance Dagon, you must calm down so I can debrief the objection._"

Dagon growled while he uses his newfound pair of wings to swipe 10 Various Alpha. Like the claw, 10 Various Alpha dodge it in time, "_Your behavior is not in keeping with protocol._"

Once again, Dagon growled while he got on his clawed hand as he turned around with his tail ready to smash 10 Various Alpha and everything in the path into the wall. Some of the plates broken and almost got Alpha, but half of the remaining javelins, into the wall via tail. Alpha shrieked in panic and terror that he was corner. Seeing this, Dagon advance toward his location, readying his one of the deadliest powers/abilities (pick your poison) he has. Some blue colored liquid leaks out of his mouth and falls to the ground causing the affected areas to react to the liquid-like acid.

Soon, bluish flames came out on the edges of his mouth as the sound of humming was heard causing Alpha and other units to quiver in fear. After all, Dagon is not only the Strongest and First of the Freelancers but the most feared of them all. Not because he's disloyal to the creators, it's the opposite. Dagon is extremely loyal to the creators and it was where the betrayal of the humans and the death of the Archaios that hardened him into the **Monster **that wiped away 79.7% of Humanity alone!

Seeing no help coming as Dagon is close to carrying out his most destructive ranged based attack to destroy the Oracle, Alpha is thinking all possible ways of surviving the wrath of Dagon as his mouth slowly opens. He's about-face permanently deactivate until one possible way that guarantees his survival come into his program, but will it direct his wrath to someone else. He has to try anyway, _"If you disassemble me, then you won't know about the return of the humans!"_

* * *

As soon as Alpha utters that word, the growing fire in the mouth of Dagon dwindle and gone as the humming sound stops almost immediately. Angry turns into curiosity as Dagon takes big steps back away from the Oracle of Temple-054.

'_Humans?_' Dagon ponders as his mind search any memories related to it. For several minutes, Dagon's memories are restored as he remembers everything that related to Humans. One of the many races that were tested and one of the few that ever came so close to becoming the Inheritors of the Mantle. However, once the Mantle was given to the Freelancers to keep it safe, the humans began to show their dark behavior and wage war against the Archaios as his kinds and Betans joined the war as once.

Then, Dagon looks confused, '_Return? The Human race is no more, we ensure that!_' "Speak your nonsense, Oracle while you're still functional."

"_I know what I've said is true somehow. The Humans have returned!"_ said 10 Various Alpha as he hovers out of the corner."

"Impossible! The humans were destroyed by my kind and we raze their cities just to make sure. Humor me how in the world did they escape our justice and live throughout the ages rill now, hiding your radar?" said Dagon as he circles around Alpha like a wolf around wounded prey.

"_I had no clue of how exactly the human race was reseeded…_"

Before Alpha could say anymore, Dagon roared with such ferocity, "You have no idea of how the Humans escape their fate!?"

"_Well, it's very complicated, to say the least._"

"Then, I let it uncomplicated!" With that Dagon moves away from Alpha and moves toward the way to get out of the temple.

Alpha sees this and hovers next to him, catching up while he says in a panicked state, "_where are you going, Dagon?_"

"To finish what that accursed war started!"

"_Wait, you can not justify this action with past events!_" Said Alpha as he attempted to block the way from Dagon.

Dagon glare at him in the evilest scaring Alpha in the progress, "Have you forgotten that the humans' actions threatened the balance of this world and case our creators' downfall? This shows that humanity isn't worthy of the Mantle and deserve to be extinct. A just fate to the Grand Threat!"

"_You are wrong at many points! Granted, that ancient humans did threaten the Balance of the Earth. It was the disease from the blood of your true enemy; the Daikaiju that wipe out most of the Archaios. It's destined for the Human Race to be the successor of our Creator's legacy…_" It was that moment, Dagon unleashing a howl in righteous fury as he smashes his clawed fist into the ground.

Dagon stops pounding the floor, "Are you going to imply that they were not at fault for starting that unnecessary war?"

"_Well, History clearly shows that they're clearly at fault for starting the Archaios-Human war._"

"Then, why do you seek to spare a race that does more harm than good? From the way I see it, I'll be preventing the destruction of our home and universal corruption."

"_It is because the Humanity that existed right now isn't the same humanity we fought against._"

Dagon looks at him as soon those words reach his ears, "What does that suppose to mean, Oracle of Temple-054?"

"_I will explain once we get to the Cartographer! Once there, you shall understand the purpose of your easily awakening._"

* * *

Dagon being curious about what Alpha means as he follows the latter to the top of the temple. It is very tiring to reach the top because he has to climb due to the stairs isn't Freelancer sized. Worst, once he gets there, he has to shrink his size to half of his original size.

Once in the Cartographer, he sighted 10 Various Alpha hovering next to the futuristic table with grey like watery matter. Atop the table is a generator; capable of manipulating the matter. In front of the table or behind Alpha to be precise is some sort of monitoring system on the wall. The monitoring system consists of 12 big oval-shaped glass that displays locations that are completely unknown to the Freelancer.

With an energy blast from Alpha unto the generator causing the generator to use its magic on the grey matter resulting in the matter to vibrate. As if the table was placed on the ceiling, glob sized matter rises out of it and levitating high enough for Dagon to witness as it takes shape and forms itself in the Earth in the Archean Eon. Dagon didn't understand if Alpha is showing him the outdated version of the Earth or the Earth didn't change one bit since sleep mode happens.

Alpha begins what seems to be giving a historical lecture, "_As you already know the Earth looks like this since the arrival of our Lords and Ladies. Less land but more water…_"

Before Dagon could reply about 10 Various Alpha's attempt to humor the freelancer, the map of the Earth makes changes that eventually morph into today's Earth.

"_About 2.5 billions year after the end of the Archean eon, the Earth undergoes changes as well as life and everything associated with the latter subject. The single-cell life forms begin to evolve into complex life forms about 100 million years ago."_

Four smaller blob size matters follow suit and begin to hover around the map of the Earth. As they rotate around the map, the matters reshape the small blobs into what seems to Dagon to be reptile-like organisms.

"_In an era, these creatures were once the Apex species in this world. However, due to their primal status, they were simply wiped out by a low mid-rank disaster event._" Said Alpha as Dagon study the images of former species that ruled the Earth for a possibly short time. The vast image shifting of the reptile organisms as some of these creatures almost reminded them of some of the surviving Freelancers.

"_About 10 million years ago, another group of species enter the world and thrive to be the Apex of their homeland,_" said Alpha as the creatures model transform from reptile to mammal type creatures, that unknown to Dagon are already extinct.

"_What we didn't know is that some point at 100,000 years ago, the impossible have occurred…_" Alpha paused letting the species showing orbs and the map of the Earth to change into two oval-shaped objects; big enough for Dagon to see in a casual sense.

"Let me guess, the humans have appears once more," said Dagon as the objects are halfway from becoming humans.

"_Agree to disagree, Dagon_," said Alpha as the objects have finally morphed into the form of (the average) human male and female side by side. The reaction of Dagon is a blink; it was the type of surprise and confusion.

"They look… primitive," said Dagon as he remembers the humanity of the Archean Eon, not… this! The humanity that Dagon knows best has an average height of 6 and 7 feet tall, greater body mass and strength in a physical sense. This new humanity seems to have a height of 5 feet tall and processes lesser body mass, even the strength of a Didbat. A colorful bat that always tried their hardest to carry fruit, but failed as they risk their life eating it on the ground; vulnerable to larger predators to prey on them.

The features that Dagon needs to know about these humans are their lifespans, their intelligent, and their technological. Dagon remembers that the ancient humans have a lifespan of about 250 or in rare cases have a lifespan of about 437.61 years. The intelligent that they process is equal to Freelancers but were about to evolve as close to the Archaios. Their technological is between the creators and the immune system of the Earth. The only thing that Dagon knows about these humans is their looks.

"_That's one factor of making them differ from the ones we know best,_" 10 Various Alpha as he turned the generator off as he turned to face the monitoring system.

Dagon regained his angry as he follows the overseer of the Temple, "How can we be sure that this humanity isn't descendants of the originals as they evolve over time as they hide?"

"_When I first look into it, I thought that as a possibility. But, given the evidence_," the monitoring system shows Dagon the evidence in the form of history and architecture. History shows to Dagon are a kind of summary telling their rise of becoming the Alpha species (while the Freelancers are nowhere in sight) as well as the cause of their population growth and decline. It's amazing Dagon that in a short time frame that humans conquer the world by population alone. It takes about 4.2 thousand of years for the ancients to conquer half of the world (and that was before the wars). That factor gives a possible range of their lifespan.

The last factor is their technological level is at best somewhere between Tier 6 and Tier 4 or they're at Tier 5 that is about to become Tier 4. The evidence is in the form of their cities, medicine, and technology evolution. Their cities, despite its looks, reminds him of the cities of Ancient Humanity. These humans are using more medicine than their presuccors that give way to population growth and point out further evidence of their weak life force.

The most destructive factor (of their ever-present threat ever exists in this world) is their ability to either modifying or creating technology. This element has proved to not only their progress speed but a double-edged sword. From his understanding, this Humanity isn't united as of yet and have used some of their technology against each other. They also are damaging the Earth, which could cause the destruction of their world, those that are lesser than them {animals}, and themselves if this isn't fixed.

Finally, Dagon says, "This Humanity may be weak and lesser than their ancestors, but it seems they are doing more damage than the Archaios-Humanity War did. Should I teach them a lesson, Alpha?"

Alpha says with such speed to shame a certain Freelancer, "_No, you can't! You and I both know that your lessons are actually meant to wipe out enough of them to quiet your anger and hatred towards their predecessors!... (taking a deep breath or sigh)... Besides, there's a possibility of a far bigger threat than this version of humanity._"

When Dagon hears the last, he rolled his eyes as a sign of his doubt, "What is greater than humanity, Alpha?"

"_I'm glad you asked, Dagon. As far as we, the oracles observe in the shadows we aren't the only ones…_" said Alpha as he prepared yo tell all information about the mysterious supernatural element.

* * *

Once 10 Various Alpha finished informing Dagon of the Supernatural (including theories of their origins), the Freelancer, now understand the bigger picture of his return. The idea or concept of multiple species with unknown abilities may be interesting. Enough for Dagon to wish that the Creators created them instead of Humanity.

That changed when Alpha shows him what they have done as the True Apex or puppeteers of the humans so far. Despite their appearances (including some that are human liked), they are as equal as those disgusting selfish beings in terms of upsetting the Balance.

Indeed, from what he gathered the Supernatural poses a much greater threat to the Balance on this world than the combined powers of both ancient and modern humans in full might and unity. (At least, that's the theory from the overseer of the temple in strength alone. The so-called Great War between the three species that called themselves: Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils even the so-called Heavenly Dragons pays tribute in their abilities to create chaos and destruction.

As a whole, they seem to have the desire to seek power and strength for their own species or faction to be the most dormant. This factor alone probably proved the threat they process to the Natural Order. Added to the fact that they engaged themselves in a cold war with the rest of the Supernatural even claiming human habitations as part of their lands via their powers or abilities could have been amusing if they don't abuse it too often. Then, they followed suit with humanity structures as they created laws so that they can destroy the natural laws that the Universe create for the stability of itself. The supernatural is **Parasites **or **Cancer **that befallen not only the Human race but the Universe as well.

The devil race will be the perfect example of such corruption. After the Great War, they were on the verge of extinction were it not that they found a way to live on by converting humans or other species as part of theirs. Some of these converts were recruited against their will and eventually killed the ones who convert them. The result of that action makes them traitors against a species that forced it upon them and have to be killed due to being considered as a threat to all creatures. They created their own law to serve their purposes as Modern Humans do.

Dagon wanted to deal with this growing threat due to these reasons. However, Dagon doesn't know the strength of the supernatural and so far he's the only Freelancer that became active since some of his kin are still offline while others are 'buried' nearish the core of this world. Alpha believes that Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Youkai, Vampires, and Dragons are just the tip of the iceberg. In short, there are probably too many unknowns in the supernatural element for Dagon to eliminate the Supernatural if said unknowns could benefit both the Natural Order of this world and the Universe itself.

Besides, Alpha will follow the rest of the Reki's protocol. Any moment now, Alpha will, no doubt, tell him to follow that protocol.

On cue, "_As I'm saying, we don't know that the unknowns are following the identified species of the supernatural element or not. It will be best if Freelancers standstill till we know which species are cancer to the Earth and which species are beneficial to the world._"

'_I knew it!_' Dagon thought as he says, "Agreed, but this will further the risks of upsetting the Balance."

"_Perhaps or we could teach them the error of their ways._"

'_Wait, what?_' thought as Dagon wonders about this development. "What's nonsense are you talking now, Alpha?"

"_From my understanding, the histories of the Human Race and those from the Supernatural is that when an Alpha (within their species or a part of itself) either perish or have terrible leadership. Potential Alphas took the mantle or challenge the Alpha for control. Sometimes, it provides an essential balance within. Other times, it proved to be harmful._"

"Your point?" said Dagon as he questions whether or not 10 Various Alpha is having a malfunction moment.

"_My point is that if we rid the species (that hinders the world) within the Supernatural, other unknown species will replace and might worsen the situation we're currently are. As well as the Supernatural to unite against you…_"

"Let them come! Let them fight! I will give them a reason to regret challenging a Freelancer!"

"_I guess you're right there, but what would happen if they were forced to wander the world to search for any weaknesses and found one of our temples. From there, they will test out on one of your kind to find a common weakness. They will know how either weakened or killed Freelancers…_" Alpha theorized of a possible outcome.

Dagon was about to rebuttal, but can't deny such an outcome from a war between the Freelancer(s) and the Supernatural. Alpha might be right and with difficulty, he says, "If what you said it true… then, you claim that the old ways won't work… tell me what you have in mind."

"_Splendid! As what the humans' expression said, 'When in Rome, do the Romans do._"

"I don't understand that type of expression. Put it in simple terms."

"_The Supernatural don't want the majority of the human race to know of them and hide in both plain and complex sights as well as held 'sway' over them. We shall do the same… it will be best that you, Dagon the first of the Freelancers, to be an 'Undercover agent._"

"WHAT!? Are you're seriously suggesting that I… will have to… have to become…" Dagon said as he understands what Alpha is saying and thought for a minute that the knowledge gained from the Humans and the Supernatural have corrupt his CPU.

10 Various Alpha finished what Dagon's conclusion, "_One of the Humans!_"

Dagon, for the first time out of battle, fallen to his knees and his clawed hands touch the temple's ground with what seems to be shocked by the fact that the first act of reemergence is to become the very beings that have the gall of betraying their creators in their time of need. It is very disturbing to say the very least.

After all, he kindly knows how Alpha is going to make him look like a human by using the Composer. The Composer created by an Archaios known as the "Designer" when the Creators were barely starting to be the Apex species. The Designer designed the Composer as a means of uploading biological lifeforms of one species into another species. Basically, if the Composer were designed by Devils, then they will be used to save their race by uploading humans into the bellies of female Devils.

It was even theorized that the Designer designed the Composer to save dying species or upgrading a potential successor species to continue being a potential successor. However, the process of being composed is much more painful than the ideal of the Composer itself.

According to the Mantle [I'm going to say that the Mantle not only stored knowledge but the complete history of the Archaios as well], the Composer was tested to creating the very first AI units by transferring the only Archaios' organ that is made of organic matter; the Brain to the precursor of such AI units like 10 Various Alpha. It was a success, but once the transfer was made, the subjects can no longer be the same as before. In that case, the Archaios subjects were considering as hardware of the Archaios civilization.

It was deemed of galactic concern that ultimately threatened the ideals of the Archaios. The results were simply just as the Composer was locked away within the temples, the easy Archaios Als were put into service of their choosing, and the Designer was left behind on the Archaois' dead world.

Dagon got the idea of how he would become the human, the main question is what 10 Various Alpha truly suggested. After all, there is a probability that Alpha has been planning this since he wanted a new way to approach this problem; that he would modify the Composer to work on the Freelancer.

Dagon looks into the Alpha's cyclops optics and asks, "Would you use the Composer to force my nature into that of a human?"

The main Al answers with grace, "_Due to some of your genes, the Composer will grant you the ability to become a human as well some of your DNA as well._"

"Genes? I though the Composer should make the affected into any species of the Composer's user's choosing?"

"_Naturally, that would be true. However, when a Freelancer was created, our Creators created a DNA stance to be identification of a species…_"

"So in turn, that DNA stance will prevent me from fully becoming one of the humans."

"_Correct, Dagon, which leads to the question; would you allow yourself to become a human in order to judge not only the Supernatural but the humans as well_."

"I thought the humans were spared from this predicament."

"_As long as they found a way to coexist with Nature. Otherwise, Freelancers will have the authority to restart Human Civilization for the _**_third _**_time. To the time when humans didn't seek ways to control Nature to their liking._"

Fun is never something to ensure the Balance is never tipped, but the idea of wiping those backstabbing vermin to a certain degree does put a smile on Dagon's face.

He also sold the idea of being composed into a human, but he needs some answers from his questions to seal his fate, You said earlier that a gene stance of a Freelancer is identical to a specimen, right?"

"_I did mention that. Why did you ask?_"

"There's a possibility that the gene stance will blow my cover should the specimen is different than any human or supernatural's DNA."

Alpha uses a monitor to switch viewing the dragon species "_Actually… in utter confusion, your gene stance is closely identical to the dragons._"

"You mean you don't know how I carry a dragon gene that these dragons didn't exist during the Archean era," said Dagon as he puts a questionable behavior.

"_Let's not gets too draw in the gene stance! Are there any other questions that I need to clarify before you composed into a human?_"

Using three of his claws to scratch his neck, he says almost like he didn't care too much in the question, "What's the location that I will be reborn as a human?"

Alpha reactive the generator for the grey matter to take shape of the island nation of Japan, "_Due to some algorithm, you're going to this island, this Japan since it will be the focus of the Supernatural Elements. Once Freelancer(s) located the source that disturbs the Balance, you will cleanse the Supernatural or Humanity before they can harm the world._"

Dagon studies the map of Japan and noticed the location 10 Various Alpha is planning to deploy himself in a section called Kuoh Town. He wonders what makes this location so desirable by other beings, but he will find it out in close hand. After all, he is going to be composed into a human. As much as it gives venom in his mind, he must do it for the sake of the Balance as he remembers that he did much worse things than this action.

10 Various Alpha turned off the generator and the monitoring system and hover past the Freelancer, "_Follow me so we can begin the mission._"

Dagon rolled his eyes as the Oracle hummed to himself as the latter leads him to the Composer.

* * *

It took 9 days and 4 hours for 10 Various Alpha to travel to Kuoh of Japan while hiding itself from any human or Supernatural element. After all, he has to be careful to himself because he has the composed Dagon within him, ready to be implanted into the chosen female and he is vulnerable from ambushes should he is sighted by any living creature.

After all, he did make modifications to the Composer to ensure Dagon doesn't become a human right away. The reason why he avoids this is that a theory props up in his CPU that a Freelancer won't age once s/he reached a certain age when they became humans. The Humans of today's world age rapidly while Freelancer doesn't age at all and the Supernatural seems to either age slowly or never age as well.

That will go south really quick. Composing Dagon to an embryo state was the only possible solution to this problem. Once implantation, Dagon will be started to develop within the female host regardless of the male's fertilizing.

Although, once composed to an embryo state must be stable for travel, otherwise, Dagon will die before he has the chance to be developed in the host. As well as the chance he will forget what he truly is, but Alpha never sees it as a problem, more like a side effect that will subside in time.

Back to the Topic, 10 Various Alpha have found the location where the host called herself Toma Hyoudou who lived with her mate Kaga Hyoudou. Using the algorithm, the Hyoudou's family share no bloodlines with legendary or historic human beings and there's a low chance for their offspring to be "blessed" with the sacred gears.

From his understanding, there are a selected few humans in the short past who achieve what the humans deemed as impossible feats that create a bloodline. Sacred Gears which are created by the God of the Bible for humans for some unknown purpose that will pass to humans from generation to generation regardless of bloodline. The Sacred Gears themselves are much sought by many of the Supernatural to either built their strength or eliminate the threat it carries. Either way, the algorithm never lie when it comes to the Hyoudou family because they are too plain to have a sacred gear or the blood of an ancient human.

The sky was dark but lighten with the stars as well as the false lights created by the civilization of humankind that the darkness didn't blind those who are still up in the dead of the night. However, none are no brighter than the light of 10 Various Alpha as the latter scanned the nameplates of each house.

Although the Overseer of Temple-054 used the algorithm of the Supreme Beings to locate the future "parents" of Dagon, he's a knowledge seeker and he scanned the Japanese written language or any language, in particular, to achieve 'understanding.' As he was scanning the names of each house plate, he finally reached the _Hyoudou _nameplate.

"_Found you!_" was all the overseer of Temple-054 said for he hovers over the wall and approaches to each window to look in. There is no host on the first floor which Alpha flew higher to the second floor to search for the host.

When he searches the last window, he has finally found his target, directly in front of him lies Toma Hyoudou sleeping with her mate on the bed. He has finally found the will be parents of the Prototype Freelancer. He can proceed with the plan, using some unknown ability that he managed to open the window to grant access with little to none noise. To add in the sneakiness, he dimed his light enough for the host to remain charging throughout the night.

Once he inside the bedroom, he hovers slowly approaching the female host. What's is between the host and Alpha is some sort of woolen or close to its material that covers the couple. To maintain the convert mission, he injected a big dose of sleep medications in the necks of the couple, enough that they won't feel anything.

Once he is certain, he removes the material exposing the female waist and hip. Then, he hovers very close to the stomach and places a big needle that contains the composed Dagon where the womb should be located.

"_This will be the only time to see whether or not coexistence can bring Balance to not only this world but of the entire Universe. Make it count!_" was all Alpha have to say before he injects the composed Dagon into the womb of Toma Hyoudou.

* * *

**Finally finished with this chapter about time I say. Since Tuesday and Thursday morning allows me to focus on these stories then it's best to publish them too.**

**A lot of this is mostly based on Halo universe with some of my designs. 10 Various Alpha is based on Guilty 343 Spark or whatever his name is. I made some different between humanity that Dagon knows and the humanity that is us.**

**Dagon is almost complete in my opinion since he's constantly evolving and adapting to look almost like Godzilla. As you may know, Dagon will be Issei and he won't gained a sacred gear that we all know from birth for the time being. Since watching Godzilla King of the Monsters, some of these titans will be added into this, but at the same time they won't be the titans of the movie. (Meaning there will be more Titans in future chapters).**

**Freelancers as a whole are complex beings that they have emotions, but at the same time they don't have emotions. ****If you have any questions about this chapter, please let me know so I can explain next chapter.**

**Oh right, I almost forgot, I'm going to do a sample of freelancer wiki as well setting a 'kingdom' that will equal to the Top 10 strongest beings of the DxD universe. Now, the most important question to my Readers, Do you want a harem for Issei (Dagon) or not?**

* * *

**Here's the top 10 and the Freelancer ranks: [You could also send me your own version of top 10 since this is based on the Bloodhound of Kyoto top 10]**

**Alpha=Trihexa, and Great Red**

**Higher Beta=Ophis**

**Lower Beta= the Hindu Trimurti" Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva**

**Charlie=Indra and Amaterasu**

**Gamma=Ddriag and Albion**

**Delta= Thor or Hades**

**Epsilon= Sirzech, Ajuka, Rivezim, and Yasaka (Kyoto)**

**Zeta= Odin and Zues**

**Theta= Ra, Yasaka (outside of Kyoto)**

**Sigma= Typhon**

**Omega= Fenrir, Fafnir, Tiamat**

* * *

**Here's Freelancer Wiki (will update if you wanted the Freelancer Wiki by vote via posting reviews)**

**Freelancer model #: 000**

**Monster name: Dagon**

**Human name (optional): Issei Hyoudou (spoilers)**

**Gender: male**

**Height: close to 400ft**

**Personality (human): undetermined**

**Behavior: Protector of the Natural Order**

**Rank: Alpha**

**Intelligence: Close to Archaios due to the Mantle**

**Species identification: Dragon/Human (?)**

**Appearance: Almost like Godzilla in freelancer mode and unknown in human mode**

**Type: Prototype**

**Abilities/power: adapting DNA, strength, breathes some type of 'dragon' fire etc**

**Weaknesses: undetermined**

**Note: Named after the monster verse! Based on Godzilla!**


End file.
